Users and consumers of products are constantly seeking ways to customize or tailor a product to their desires or needs. In the context of beverages, rarely will two users or consumers prefer to have a drink made in the same exact way. For example, a first user may prefer her beverage to be sweeter than a beverage of a second user. Personal tastes, medical conditions, or any other number of factors may influence or dictate how a beverage should be made for a particular user.
In the context of a commercial or production environment, producers are frequently seeking out ways to improve the marketability of their products and the efficiency by which they are able to generate or output their products. For example, a restaurant or ice cream parlor may realize an increase in the number of patrons on a given day, such as on a weekend or holiday. In order to maximize profits, the establishment will want to provide service, such as beverage service, as quickly as possible. The difference between slow and fast beverage service could be the difference between the establishment being able to stay open or being forced to close due to market pressures (e.g., insufficient income or revenue).